A Different Life
by phOxD
Summary: What If everything changed when Lin said yes to Tenzin when he proposed. What if they haven't grown apart, and started a family well here you go!
1. Chapter 1

I have been ubber busy too update my other story cuz i'm working on a long chapter for it. So here is another story. It just maybe a one shot tho... Pre LoK :D ENJOY!

* * *

Today was Tenzin and Lin's anniversary. They have been with each other through thick and thin. Tenzin knew she was the right woman for him. He had everything planned for today. He would pick her up at after her shift in the evening, escort her home, so she can change and then, he was going to take her to a picnic on the beach. _Today is the day! _Tenzin thought in his head while taking a walk around the Island. He had spent months carving a betrothal (A/N: How ever u spell tht damn word) necklace and it was finally ready.

As he walked around the Island, an air acolyte bumped into him.

Tenzin looked at her in confusion, but knowning exactly who she was. The Acolyte, her name was Pema. Pema was only 4. Tenzin was 20 and Lin being 19. "Sorry." Pema says to him looking down.

"It's okay sweetie, just watch where you are going okay?" Tenzin said softly, as if he was a father.

Pema blushed at Tenzin since he called her sweetie, but what she didn't know was that he was just being nice, "O..Okay."

Pema's mother came up to them, "I'm so sorry Master Tenzin, she was just running around and I lost her for a few minutes."

"It's alright." Tenzin told her quietly chuckling.

Then, Katara came up to them, "Ahh Tenzin! Glad that you meet Pema and her mother. I came to ask you a favor."

"What is it mother?"

"I need you to babysit Pema while I take her parents out into the city." Katara said rather quickly.

Tenzin's eyes widened, "Mother, I can't not today! It's Lin and I's anniversary and I had something planned for us! SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"

Katara looked at him and crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, "Oh really, Care to share."

Tenzin went up to him mother and they walked away from Pema and her mother, and whispered "I am going to take Lin on a picnic on the beach and then I am going to propose to her!"

Katara's eyes widened at the news, "Does your father know about this!?"

"Yes! He help me with this." Tenzin went into his pocket revealing a small box and gave it to Katara. She opened it and her jaw dropped at the sight of the necklace.

"Woah! Tenzin this is great news, but does Toph know about this?" Katara asked.

Tenzin opened his month, "Of course, If I didn't tell her then she would have earthbended me to Be Sing Se if she found out any later."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted you to find out when we came back after the date and when it's around her neck like Kya, Bumi and everyone else!"

"Then what am I going to do with Pema! I was relaying on you Tenzin!."

"I will try to figure something out okay..."

"Fine" And with that Katara left to have a chat with Pema's mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I did some research and I found out that Pema was born when Tenzin was 16 and Lin 15 soo yea thats why she is four now because yea, so Enjoy...

* * *

Tenzin was unsure on what to do. He was in a problem. If he canceled on Lin, then Lin would never forgive him. If he cancels on Katara, he is going to be guilty on canceling on his own mother. He could not decide, so he went to the Meditation Pavilion to meditate.

After an hour of mediating, he stood up and thought, _Well That did NOT help at ALL! Maybe I should go to Lin and ask for her help. Hopefully she has some ideas._

* * *

**With Lin**

Lin was sitting in her captain's office reading the paperwork that she and her mother had to sign. _Ugh! Why am I here. I should be somewhere ANYWHERE that does not have to involve any damn paperwork! _She continued with the paperwork until her break.

When it was her break time, Lin went out of her office and down the stairs into the Police Headquarter's lobby. She heard someone clear their throat. When Lin turned her head, she saw her air bender boyfriend standing there waiting for her with a goofy smile. Lin smiled at the sight of him and walked up to him. "Hey babe!" Lin says to him while he puts his arms on her waist and her hands wrap around his neck in the middle of the lobby.

"Hello Lin. Happy Anniversary." He says looking into her eyes.

Lin smiles and gives him a kiss, as when they were about to deepen their kiss, but they heard someone clearing their throats and that made them break apart. They turn their head towards the sound seeing a certain Chief of Police. "Can't you do this somewhere else, we have people working here you two!"

The two looked at each other and chuckle, "Sorry..."

"Yeah... Yeah" Toph says smirking and walking away.

"Oh Lin I almost forgot, I uh.. kinda need your help."

"Well then spit it out."

"Um.. you see.. I have something planned for us tonight, bu... but-"

"Tenzin, Please don't tell me you are going to cancel on me. It's our anniversary for spirits sake!"

"NO..NO Lin calm down. Mother asked me to babysit a 4 year old acolyte tonight and I don't want to let her down."

Lin looks at him and tells him, "Tenzin, just tell have our plans pushed earlier, I will tell my mother if I could leave earlier and then after our date we can take care of the kid."

"You are a genius Lin. Thank you. I will go tell mother! I will be back." Tenzin gives Lin a kiss on the cheek and walks away.

Lin just stands there and stares at Tenzin leaving and chuckles._ He just can't say no to his parents. But that is what I love about him. _

* * *

**With Tenzin **_  
_

Tenzin took his glider and glided back to Air Temple Island. He landed in front of Katara, Pema, and her mother. At the sight of Tenzin Pema's face lit up and she shyly smiles. "Mother. I can babysit Pema for you."

"What about Lin?" Katara says to Tenzin looking at him. At the sound of Lin's name Pema's face went from happy to confused. _Who is this Lin they keep talking about. What is so important about her?" _Pema thought.

"We are going to have our picnic earlier and then we will be home in time for the both of us to babysit Pema." Tenzin explains.

"Thank you Tenzin." Pema's mother cuts in with a smile.

"You're welcome. I must be leaving now."

Pema came up to Tenzin and gave him a hopeful look. "Can I come with you?"

"Yeah Tenzin, why don't you show her around with Lin for about 20 minutes or so and come back when Lin's break time is over?" Katara says knowing exactly where Tenzin was going.

He sighs, "Fine. Come on Pema we have to take the ferry." He walks and Pema follows behind.

Pema's mother looks at them, "Looks like Pema has a little crush on Master Tenzin."

"I believe so..."

* * *

Tenzin and Pema walked off the ferry and Pema asks, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to Police Headquarters."

"Why? Can we go to the Park!?"

"I have to go pick up Lin and then maybe we can go to Republic Park."

Pema was going to ask another question, but they ended up being in Police Headquarters and she looked around at the people working. Tenzin clears his throat, "Come on Pema stay close." He says to her softly. Pema stays close to Tenzin a but scared. Then, Pema sees a tall woman, but not as tall as Tenzin with black curly hair and green emerald eyes in a police uniform walking up to them. Pema was a bit scared about the fact that a woman in a police uniform is walking up to them with a straight face, so she begins to tug on Tenzin's leg.

Tenzin looks down at Pema with an eyebrow raised. "It's okay." He whispers.

Lin was now face to face with Tenzin and they hug making Lin's straight face into a smile. She notices the little girl and after she releases from their hug, "Hi I'm Lin and who are you?"

Pema's eyes widened, and says, "I..umm... I'm Pema." _This must be Lin. Why is she soo important?_

"Lin, we are going to babysit Pema here later tonight. Mother told me to take her with me until your break is over." Tenzin explains. Lin's eyes looked down to Pema and nodded.

Lin says to Pema, "Where do you want to go now kid?"

Pema thought to herself, _Kid! How rude... _"I want to go to the park."


	3. Chapter 3

here is this chapter... and yes i think that Pema was one of the smart blabber mouth 4-year olds that annoy people like crazy! But Pema says it all in her mind. ENJOY...

* * *

Lin, Tenzin and Pema walked to Republic Park, Pema was ahead of them, so the two adults can keep an eye on her while walking hand in hand. Once they made it to Republic Park, Pema turned around and didn't notice them holding hands and so she grabbed Tenzin's free hand and pulled him by the pond.

Lin let go of his hand and laughs, "Looks like someone has a little crush on my boyfriend. OO Competition."

Tenzin looks at her and Pema says to him, "Tenzin! Look at the turtleduck!"

"mmhmm, that's great Pema." Tenzin looks at where she is pointing. Lin sits next to Tenzin, grabs a handful of rocks, and throwing them in the water making sure she doesn't hit the turtleducks.

Tenzin stands up and dusts himself, "I will be back. I will and buy the three of us lunch." He walks away.

Lin sighs and smiles and Pema, "Pema would you like to throw rocks into the pond with me?" Sticking her hand full of rocks out to Pema feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Pema shakes her head and looks for Tenzin hoping he could come back soon.

"Well what do you want to do?" Lin asked sighing.

"I want to play with Tenzin." Pema simply says to Lin. Lin thinks to herself, _If Tenzin and I ever get married and have children, I hope I could do better and be a good mother. _

Tenzin comes back a few minutes with a bag of food that he bought and at the sight of Tenzin, Lin sighs in relief and Pema jumps up and runs to him.

Tenzin and Pema walk to Lin and they sit down in a circle, while Tenzin hands out food for all three of them. For Tenzin and Pema, vegtable dumplings and for Lin, komodo sausage with rice. They enjoyed their lunch talking and laughing and when it was time for Lin to go back to work, they cleaned up their little area. Throwing all their trash away in the nearest garbage can.

"Can we go play some more at Air Temple Island Tenzin!?" Pema asked Tenzin hoping he was say yes and ignoring Lin completely.

"I'm sorry Pema, but we have to take Lin back to work at the Police Station and I have work to do before I babysit you again tonight, so you have to go back to the Island." Tenzin explains and Pema pouts, but agrees since Lin is leaving.

Again, Pema was ahead of them while they were walking behind Pema holding hands. By the time they made it to the Police Station, was already to leave Lin and have a nice boat ride alone with Tenzin. Pema just stared at them while they were talking because it was taking too long in her opinion.

"I hope you had a nice lunch, Lin." Tenzin says to her and she smiles.

"I had an okay time, Pema wasn't as interested in me as she is in you." Lin responded smirking.

Tenzin chuckles, "Lin, I don't think she likes me."

"That's because YOU, airhead, are oblivious, when you come up to talk to her, her heartbeats over the roof."

They both laugh. "Alright, I guess I will take Pema home and I will see you tonight."

"Okay Tenzin." Lin smiles. Tenzin picks up Lin by the waist and spins her around in the lobby. Lin begins laughing and tried to push Tenzin away, but Tenzin had a firm grip on her waist.

Pema, at first was staring towards the door and when she heard Lin laughing. She turns around to see what is happening, she sees Tenzin spinning Lin around and becomes instantly becomes jealous.

"Tenzin put me down!" Lin exclaims smiling. Tenzin instead stops spinning her around and plants a kiss on her lips. Pema's eyes widened and knew why Lin was so important. Lin was Tenzin's girlfriend.

Tenzin loosens his grip on Lin's waist and she lands on the ground making it easier for her to deepen the kiss. Pema comes up to Tenzin and Lin while they were kissing and tugs on his robes making Tenzin break away from their kiss making Lin a bit disappointed. "Can we go back to the island now?" Pema asked him.

Tenzin clears his throat and nods, then turns towards Lin, "Goodbye Babe." Lin nods with a smile and gives Tenzin a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tonight." Lin just says and makes her way to her mother's office.

Tenzin turns to Pema and takes her hand. They walk to the Yue Bay, where a ferry waits for them.

* * *

**With Lin...**

Lin walked to her mother's office and knocked on the door. A few seconds later she hears Toph saying, "Come in!"

Lin walked in and she sees her mother signing her name to the paperwork she had on her desk, which was much more then what Lin had on hers, "Hello mother."

"Hey kid what do you need?"

"Well Tenzin can't say no to Aunt Katara and she asked him to babysit a 4-year-old acolyte and I...-"

"What is it kid, I don't have all day!" Toph said looking towards Lin direction.

"I would like to leave early for our date because Tenzin has to babysit."

Toph just stay silent and thought, _If TwinkleToes Jr. is going to propose then that would mean they both would like to spend the night together as a soon to be weds. _

Toph sighs, "Mama's boy just can't say no, alright Lin you are excused early and you don't have to come back. Happy Anniversary."

"Thank you mother." Lin smiles and heads back to her office to finish some of the paperwork on her desk.

* * *

**With Tenzin...**

Once they reached the Island, Tenzin escorted Pema to her mother and when Pema's mother thanked him for taking her to the park, not knowing that Lin tagged along with them.

"Did you have fun Pema?" Pema's mother asked.

"Yes, I did Tenzin and Lin were fun." Pema said, but lied a bit about having fun with Lin.

Pema's mother was a bit confused, "Who is Lin?"

"Lin is Tenzin's girlfriend." Pema said.

"And how do you know this Pema?" she asked.

"They were kissing." Pema told her mother. Her mother looked at Tenzin and back at Pema.

"Sweetie, why don't you go and play with the other young acolytes."

"Ok." And with that Pema left to play with the others, leaving Tenzin and Pema's mother.

"Tenzin."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Lin?"

"I didn't think it wasn't necessary."

"Well, it is since you are babysitting my daughter why don't you tell me about Lin."

Tenzin was confused and wonder why in the world would Lin be so important just to babysit a 4-year-old, but he continued on and answered her, "Lin is my girlfriend. Her full name is Lin Beifong...-"

"Lin Beifong as in Toph Beifong's daughter?" She asked with wide curious eyes.

"Yes. Anyways, she is the Police Captain of the Police Force and today is our anniversary."

"Oh. Then, if it is your anniversary, then I will just stay home to watch Pema."

"No it's fine, we already have plans and Lin and I will watch Pema together."

"Alright then."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here is chapter 4. :) Enjoy... Oh and i dont own Lok or ATLA.

* * *

**Later that day...**

Tenzin was getting ready for their date, he was a bit nervous since today is a big night for him and hopefully memorable for Lin. He put on his formal robes, even though they were having a picnic on the beach, he told her to put on something formal. Tenzin paced around the room and then put the box the contained the betrothal necklace in his formal robes' hidden pocket. Before he left his room, he walked to his closet and grabbed a couple of blankets.

He walked out of the room, walking into the kitchen to grab a basket, he folded the blankets to make it fit inside the basket. Then he picked Lin's favorite desserts that Katara made for him, to make it easier.

He walked out of the kitchen, and out the door holding the basket full of desserts. Tenzin was heading to the ferry, but Pema stopped him.

"Tenzin! We are having a picnic!" Pema said to him happily.

"What?"

"You are babysitting me and we are having a picnic! Right?"

"I'm sorry Pema, but we are not having a picnic, it not time for me to watch over you yet."

"Then why are you holding a picnic basket."

"The picnic is for Lin and I."

"Oh.."

"Yeah, I will see you later okay Pema."

"Ok!" Pema said not knowing that Lin will be joining him to watch over her.

* * *

**With Lin...**

Lin was in her apartment and we was going throw her closet, going throw what she had. It looked like she had nothing formal to wear and felt a bit disappointed, but she moved her coats and she saw a light green short strapless dress. She smiled, and said out loud, "Hmm... that might work."

She put on the dress and looked into the mirror. The dress hugged her curves and complimented her eyes. Lin thought there was something missing so she walked to her drawer and saw a thin black belts and thought it was perfect. Lin looked at the time and it was almost time, "Shit..."

She ran back to her closet and grabbed her black heels that matched her belt, sat on her bed and put them on her feet. She stood up facing the mirror and she unpinned her hair letting her hair flow freely. Now she was done and ready, Lin walked out of her room and sat on the couch waiting for her boyfriend to come.

* * *

**With Tenzin...**

Tenzin was in a hurry. Pema kinda stopped him and now he was a bit behind. Once he go off the ferry and quickly walked to buy Lin's favorite noodles on the go and for him, vegetable soup from Narook's Noodlery.

Tenzin carefully put their foods in the basket and walked as fast and carefully to Lin's apartment.

There he was standing in front of Lin's apartment's door and for an odd reason, he felt nervous. Tenzin took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When Lin's heard a knock on the door, her heart started beating and she stood to answer it.

Once she opened the door she was greeted by her boyfriend holding a picnic basket and she raised an eyebrow, "You got me dressed up for a picnic?"

Tenzin chuckled nervously, "Yes and No. Now come on." He held his free arm towards Lin. Lin smiled, held his hand and they walked hand in hand to where ever Tenzin was taking her.

While they were walking, they were talking, laughing and Tenzin kept stealing glances at Lin when she wasn't looking. Tenzin lead the way to the beach and when Lin starting walking on the sand, she felt uncomfortable since she was wearing heels.

Tenzin saw her having trouble and started chuckling, "Lin, you can take off your shoes."

Lin felt relieved and they both stopped walking. She took off her shoes while standing and put her pair of heels in one hand. Tenzin took her hand again and squeezed it.

"Where are we going Tenzin."

"Right here." They walked a few feet from where they stopped and Tenzin put the basket down and carefully took out the blankets to lay on the ground.

Lin sat on the blanket and Tenzin joined her. He put his hand in the basket, and took out all the food he had in their. Tenzin gave Lin her noodles and opened his soup. They ate, talked and laughed.

Once they were finished Lin put down her finished container of noodles and grabbed some fruit tarts. "Okay, so you made me wear something fancy to have a picnic on the beach near sunset, with food you bought from Narook's"

Tenzin smiled at what she said, "Again, yes and no, come lets take a walk." They cleaned their little area, Tenzin finished first and held out his hand for Lin to take.

We walked a few more feet, but Lin stopped them to watch the sunset. Tenzin thought it was the perfect opportunity to propose. He cleared his throat, and Lin looked at him.

"Lin their is something I want to ask."

"Well what is it."

"Well... you see... we have...-"

Lin started laughing, "Tenzin just spill it!"

Tenzin sighed, "Lin, We have been together ever since we were teenagers. You were my first everything. Will you, Lin Beifong, marry me?" And with that he took out a box and gave it to Lin.

Lin opened the box and her eyes widened at the sight of the betrothal necklace. She was speechless. Tenzin opened his mouth again, "Father helped me carve it, and I got a blessing from your mother and...-"

Tenzin was cut off with Lin jumping into his arms, gave him a kiss, dropping her heels in the sand. Tenzin pulled them apart, "Is that a yes?"

Lin laughed and whispered, "Yes. Yes, Tenzin I will marry you." Tenzin broke into a big smile and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Can you help me put this on?" Lin said to him, gave him the box and turned around. Tenzin took the necklace out of the box and put it around Lin's neck. Once he was down, Tenzin gave her a hug from behind.

They stood there in silence, but Tenzin broke it, "We still have to babysit Pema."

Lin sighed, "It's okay, as long as I'm with you tonight. What time to we have to be on the Island?"

Tenzin took out his watch, but still kept an arm around Lin, "Soon."

"Well, lets go." Lin said to him picking up her heels. Tenzin walked to the picnic basket, folded the blankets, and put them in the basket. They began walking and Tenzin his arm around Lin. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, walking towards the ferry.

Once they got on the ferry, they sat down and had a nice view of the city. Lin put her hand on her necklace, "I love it, Tenzin."

Tenzin smiled and looked in her eyes, "And I love you." Giving her a kiss on her cheek.

The two made it to the Island and Lin couldn't be happier. They entered the temple and the first thing they see was Katara and Pema's mother having a conversation.

Katara turns her head, when she heard the door close, "Ah. Hello Tenzin, Lin."

"Hello Mother." Setting the basket on the coffee table and sitting on the couch opposite of the two older women. Lin put her heels by the door and joined Tenzin on the sofa, instantly Tenzin put his arms around her shoulder.

Katara looked closely at Lin because their was something about Lin that seemed different. Once she saw the necklace, her eyes widened and smiled, "Well, Congrats Lin! And to you too Tenzin."

Before both Lin or Tenzin could reply, Aang walked in with Pema's father. "Is Tenzin here...-"

Aang stopped what he was saying when he noticed the young couple. Tenzin and Lin stood up hand in hand, and Aang looked at Lin, "My my, You look beautiful Lin."

Lin blushed, "Thank you."

Aang nodded and when he noticed the necklace around her neck, he smiled widely, "Congrats! You two!"

"Excuse me, I will be right back." Lin said, before she walked away, Tenzin gave her a kiss on the cheek, slowly letting go of her hand, smiling.

Tenzin replied, "Thank you mother, father, Now where is Pema?" Right after he said that, Pema came running in.

"Right here." Pema's father replied to Tenzin's question.

"Hi Tenzin!" Pema said to him smiling widely.

"Well hello there, Pema." Tenzin said back to her. He looked at the 4 adults, "You guys can leave now." Lin walked back in the room and hugged Tenzin from behind. Putting her chin on his shoulder. Pema was surprised to see Lin, and even more surprised that Lin wasn't in her uniform, but in a beautiful dress.

"Make sure Pema eats dinner before she goes to sleep. Oh and make sure she goes to bed at 8." Pema's mother explained to them.

"Don't worry, we have it under control." Lin reassured her.

"Wait Lin, don't you have to go back to work?" Aang asked Lin. When Pema heard the words that Aang said, she preyed that she had to go back to work.

"Nope. Mother gave me the whole night off, because she knew about the proposal." Lin explained to them.

The four nodded and said their goodbyes, while walking out the door. Lin walked up to Pema and went down to Pema's height, "So, Pema what do you want to eat for dinner?"

Pema just shrugged, "I don't know."

"Come on, let's go find out what is in the kitchen." Tenzin said to the girls and put his arms around her waist from behind, walking towards the kitchen. Pema just tried to ignore them thinking, _Proposal? What proposal?  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people of fanfiction... i havent posted in a while because i was grounded, im still grounded, but im home alone so i'm writting this on the top of my head soooo ENJOY! :D

* * *

**Lin's POV**

I walked into the kitchen with Pema and Tenzin. I opened the refrigerator, so the girl can eat whatever she wants. "Alright, kid. What do you want to eat?"

Tenzin picked her up so she can see what's in the refrigerator. As, she looked around, the kid saw nothing she liked, but come on their is some nice looking fruit tarts right in front of her. If she isn't going for it I will. Pema looked around a bit more and finally said, "I don't want anything in here, Tenzin can we make noodles?"

Right after she said that, I went for the fruit tarts before the closing the refrigerator door. Tenzin just looked at me and chuckled at me for taking the fruit tart. I shrug my shoulders while taking a bite of the fruit tart, and I was right, it was a pretty god damn good fruit tart.

Tenzin let Pema down on the counter while looking for a package of noodles to cook. I stood beside Pema while eating my fruit tart waiting for Tenzin. He looked at me and sighed, "Dear, can you please help me look for the noodles?"

I just looked at him, "Why? I think your doing a pretty good job by yourself."

Right after, I said that Tenzin came up to my and whispered for only I could hear, "If you help me it would help put Pema to sleep faster and we can have the rest of the night to ourselves, if you catch my direction I am getting at."

I sighed. He was right, but he is not... NOT going to get my ass pregnant already. I looked at Pema, she was looking at us since Tenzin was pretty close to me, so I push him and opened the cabinet/counter drawer that I was leaning on and their was a few packages of noodles, and gave one to Tenzin. "Is that so hard, babe?"

* * *

**Tenzin's POV**

WHAT HOW DOES SHE KNOW WHERE THE NOODLE PACKETS ARE?!

I gave her a sheepish smile, "I didn't know and how did you now where they are?"

She gives me a look, "It's one of the only drawer you didn't look at."

Well, that was not very smart of me.

I just moved on and cooked the noodles for Pema, while Lin grabbed Pema a glass of water and two glasses of lychee juice and me and her. While Pema was eating, I could help, but look at Lin, she is so beautiful and I can't believe she is all mines.

"Shesh airhead, It hasn't been one day yet and you still can't stop staring at me." Lin said to me smirking. I blushed a bit and was going to compliment her to make her blush, but Pema asked a question, "It hasn't been one day for what? And I won't want water, I want lychee juice."

* * *

**Lin's POV**

What a four year old. I never wanted lychee juice when I was four, I always thought it was too sweet until I was about 15. "Sorry kid, but you need to go to sleep soon, so no lychee juice, maybe tomorrow."

The kid pouts... Really. Is pouting really necessary?

* * *

Srry if its short, but my brother came home and told me that our parents is going to be home in like 20 minutes so i need to do chores so they wont notice... srry


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys... hows it going? My parents think i'm working on an essay for school, but actually im typing this, so yea... ENJOY... i don't own LoK

* * *

**Lin POV**

This kid has got to be kidding me. I was about to yell at her, but she is SO lucky that Tenzin is there to stop me from doing something ridiculous. "Lin." He gives me a look as if to drop it and so I do for his sake.

"Pema are you done, sweetie?" I say to her as nicely as possible. Pema nods.

Tenzin clears his throat, "Lin is right you know, Pema, you can't have lychee juice now, you have to go to bed, maybe tomorrow though." Pema gives him a look and I think Tenzin is falling for it. He better not, it was his idea for alone time in the first place.

* * *

**Tenzin POV**

Pema is giving me a look, that I think is just adorable. Should I give her some lychee juice? I do want some alone time with Lin, but the look on Pema's face, is a face you just cant say no too. I look towards Lin, and she cleaning the small bowl Pema was eating from while looking at me to say no. This would have been simpler if Pema didn't give me that look on her face right now.

"I'm sorry Pema, but a no is a no." That's all I said to Pema. I mean how else am I supposed to say to a four year old.

Pema begins to speak, "But..."

Lin interupts her, "No, buts, I'm sorry kid. Maybe tomorrow, when your with your parents."

Pema finally gives in with a sigh, "Fine."

I pick up Pema and carry her into the living room, Lin by my side.

**(A/N: I'm just going to time skip... So Pema is asleep and Linzin are in Tenzin's room)**

I sit down on the edge of my bed and pull Lin on my lap. She was a bit surprised, so I smirked. Lin slapped my arm playfully and I looked into her jade eyes. She looked back into my eyes, it was the perfect moment.

"I love you." Lin said to me.

I smiled and gave her a gentle kiss, "I love you too."

Lin gave me a gentle kiss, but I decided why not she is my future wife and deepened the kiss. She allowed my tongue into her mouth and we fought for dominance. After a while of fighting I won. My hands on her waist and her hands around my neck, I began to continue on what we were doing, but we heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**Lin POV**

Once I heard the knock on the door, I groaned. Seriously! This better be important. I got off of Tenzin's lap and went to answer the door. I opened the door and I see Pema's parents. Great. I faked a smile and said, "Hello. Pema is asleep do you need anything else?" By that time, Tenzin was behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Oh yes, I would like to thank you for babysitting Pema."

Tenzin came into the conversation, "It was no problem." Him also faking a smile. Why couldn't they waited and thanked us tomorrow.

"Say, Lin, it's getting late shouldn't you be getting home?" Pema's father asked.

Wow. Just wow. Did they even listen to what Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang said to us. I mean come on they were CONGRATULATING US. As I was about to answer, Katara came, "You two can wipe the fake smiles off you faces."

I questioned her, "How did you...-"

"I raised you Tenzin and Lin, I would watch you when your mother was at work when you were young, I know when your actually smiling and fake smiling."

Tenzin and I both sighed.

Pema's mother asked us a question, "Why were you giving fake smiles at us? And like my husband asked before, Lin shouldn't you be heading home?"

I gave them a scowl, "To answer your second question, I'm spending the night with Tenzin, it would only be right." Tenzin and Katara agreed.

"Right for what?"

"The fact that we are engaged since for well, not even a day." Tenzin told them.

"Well, if you excuse us, we are quite tired, we have to announce it to the world tomorrow. Goodnight." Tenzin and I took a step back and closed the door. I closed the door because we knew that if we slammed the door, Katara would start yelling at us about it.

I used my seimic sense to see if they were gone and sure enough they were and I went to where Tenzin was. He opened his arms for a hug and I took it.

"I forgot to bring extra clothes Ten." I said to him once I realized that I did forget my extra clothes.

Tenzin sighed, "You want to just sleep in your dress, or go on a glider ride to your apartment?"

"I want to change so badly, so a glider ride."

Tenzin chuckled at what I said and grabbed his glider, opened the window, and waited for me. I gave Tenzin a kiss and hugged him. He launched us out the window and headed to my apartment. Once we landed, I felt so relieved, opened the door and went to my room to pack my clothes. I took off my dress and decided to put on my silk robe, I am just sleeping tonight. Hopefully not though. I pack a tank top, shorts, and my metal bending uniform, I had work tomorrow anyways.

Once I finished, Tenzin had his glider ready to go and we were off back to the Island. We landed back into Tenzin's room. I put my bag in one of the corners of the room and their was Tenzin changing into his night clothes. I sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him to join me and when he did, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

His arm was on my waist and we sat in a complete silence. I picked up my head and gave him a kiss. I guess I'm not sleeping yet.

* * *

There is chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys... I know I haven't been on in a while, but I get in trouble... a lot. But what can I say I'm always at the wrong place at the wrong time, sometimes.

* * *

Tenzin woke up early in the morning and saw Lin beside him. He smiled at her sleeping form. His class of new air acolyte students will soon start. He was happy that there are many non benders who wanted to become children of the air even though they aren't actually air nomads, but taught into the air nomad culture. Tenzin was brought out of his thought with Lin snuggling closer to him, it brought a smile to his face and kissed the top of her head. Unfortunately, the moment had to end because Tenzin needed to get ready for his class that he needed to teach.

He tried his best to get off the bed without disturbing Lin, but that didn't work. Lin slowly opened her eyes looking straight at Tenzin. "Tenzin?"

He kissed her forehead, "Go back to sleep Lin, I have a class to teach."

"No, Ten stay with me."

"As much as I want to my dear, I can't."

Lin opened her mouth to argue, but instead she gave Tenzin a kiss and turn so her back faced Tenzin. As soon, Tenzin was sure that Lin fell back to sleep, he took a quick shower and swiftly walked his way out of his room and straight to his class.

* * *

Lin woke up half an hour later, knowing Tenzin was still teaching his class with new acolytes. She stretched out of bed and changed into her training clothes, she remembered to pack the night before. Lin thought a few nice jogs around the island would be nice and hopefully if Tenzin was done teaching his class, a spar with her future husband would be good enough training and head to work.

As she started her first jog a few elder acolytes bowed as she past them out of respect, and some younger ones drooled at her perfect figure, making Lin roll her eyes. What she didn't know was Tenzin was giving the new acolytes a tour around the island and they were at the training arena. Lin didn't notice until she was a few feet away from Tenzin. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him, but she knew better than to disturb Tenzin in the middle of class.

A new acolyte saw Lin before Tenzin did, and he thought I would be nice to secretly leave the class and try to talk to the beautiful woman jogging her way towards them. Lin passed them before Tenzin could notice, to not disturb him. As he slipped away to follow Lin, Tenzin did not notice as he was busy explaining what time meditation should start. Lin stopped to have a quick conversation with Aang. After Aang left, he approached Lin before she began jogging again, "Hello."

Lin looked at him closely, "Hello? Can I help you?"

"You can help me, by taking me to dinner." He tried to let those words come out smoothly, but failed.

"You must be new to the Island. Am I right?" She questioned him, giving him an annoying look.

"I am new to the Island. Why don't you show me around?" He smiled hopefully.

"Wasn't Master Tenzin showing a group of new acolytes around. You should be with them."

"Master Tenzin is not as interesting as you."

"Oh really." Lin had enough of him, wasting her training time before work, she doubts she has anytime to spar with Tenzin now. Lin pulled the new acolyte by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back to where Tenzin was.

He smiled not knowing where he was going, "Oh you like to play rough huh?"

Lin rolled her eyes and saw Tenzin and she shouted his name, "Tenzin!"

Tenzin was in the middle of an explanation when we heard Lin's voice from afar and turned his head to where he heard her voice. When he saw her, she look angry and saw a acolyte being dragged by her. "Lin what are yo-"

"I think this boy belongs in this group."

"Hey! I'm a man. I'll gladly prove it."

Tenzin heard what the acolyte said, his eyes narrowed, "Why do you think he is in our group?"

Lin explained, "Well, for one, he doesn't even know my name, two he confessed of sneaking out of your group, three, he interrupted me while I was in a middle of a jog, and four, he tried to hit on me as you can see." As she said her explanation, Lin pushed the boy towards Tenzin.

"What's the big deal." The acolyte asked.

"I am sorry for his actions, my dear, why don't you get ready for work, I will keep an eye on him." Tenzin told Lin as she nodded her head at the other new acolyte and walked away to get ready for work.

"My dear? I think I could of come up with a better nickname than "my dear"" The acolyte that tried to hit on Lin said.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Tenzin challenged.

"I don't know... Babe, Sweetness, Baby... the list goes on with that woman."

"You don't know who she is."

"I know for a fact that she can be mines."

"Tenzin I'm heading out for work." Lin came back with her metal armor and her hair pinned up, walking towards Tenzin.

"Wait you are a metal bending police officer?" The acolyte asked with wide eyes.

"No. I just love wearing metal!" Lin snapped sarcastically.

Tenzin chuckled, "I pick you up at lunch, and we'll have a nice lunch my dear."

Lin smiled and gave Tenzin a kiss. As she turned around and started walking towards the ferry, Tenzin grabbed her arm, turned her around, crashed his lips onto hers, making her wrap her arms around his neck and Tenzin moving his arms around her waist. The new acolytes eyes widened, especially the man trying to hit on Lin. Tenzin held on to her tight, but Lin pushed him away saying, "I'm going to miss the ferry and be late, bye."

Leaving a smiling Tenzin deep in thought. Soon, he remembered he had a class and went back to giving the new acolytes around the Island, when really all he thought about was Lin.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally got my internet back! I have decided that this story is gonna have a few multi-chapters and some are just some random one-shots I have been thinking about since I sat around my house doing nothing. Oh and it won't be in order just random times, like later in their life or when they were kids.

* * *

**Pema tells Tenzin a Secret**

It was early in the morning, Tenzin and his two air bending children, Kang and Jia, were meditating in the meditation pavilion as the usual. What the three didn't notice was a young 18 year old woman as spying on them, more specifically, Tenzin. She has been having her eyes on Tenzin for many years now. The problem was that he was married and has four children with the evil, or so she thought, Lin Beifong.

Her mind told her to go up to him and say what she had to say, but her body was afraid of the consequences that will happen to her if Lin Beifong found out.

Pema decided to held her head high and go for it. She walked until she was behind Kang and Jia, and clears her throat. Tenzin opened his eyes and saw Pema there.

"Uh...kids keep meditating I will be back and we will begin training as usual." Tenzin told his children, and walked away, Pema following him.

Tenzin stops walking, "Yes Pema?"

"I need to tell you something."

"No kidding Pema, I need to train my kids and then visit Lin at the station-"

"I don't like Lin."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think Lin is the right woman for you."

"What do you mean!" Tenzin begins to get angry.

"I-I-I mean Lin is not your soul mate. I am. I love you Tenzin."

Tenzin mouth is wide open in shock. He is speechless. He needs to see his wife and soon, "What Lin and I are happy!"

"Are you really Tenzin? I haven't seen you two together as an actual couple. You two are like two boats passing in the night! Nothing between you is happening anymore!"

"That is outrageous! Lin and I have four children, you think now is the perfect time to confess your so called love to me."

"Tenzin. I love you. I can love you better than that woman."

Tenzin has had a enough and walks away angry. He tells his children that they wouldn't be any training today and to go do their lesson. After he dismisses his children and grabbed his gilder and flew to the police station.

He refuse to believe anything Pema said. They had been good friends for a long time. He had no clue that she actually had feelings for him. He wished he saw it coming, maybe he would've stopped it from happening from the beginning. Once he landed in front of the police station. He ran inside and went straight to Lin's office. Once he reached the front door of her office, he was breathing heavily. Finally, he caught his breath and knocked on her door. Tenzin heard a slight click of the door knob and so he opened the door and went straight inside.

Inside was Lin signing and reading paperwork that she had to get done. Tenzin ran to her, picked her head from the form she was reading and kissed her passionately. Lin was shocked at first, but once she knew it was Tenzin she melted into the kiss. Soon, she pulled away, "What's wrong Tenzin?!" A worried and confused look showed on Lin's face.

Tenzin was so happy that she cared for him. Once his breathing went back to normal, "I just wanted...no needed to see you."

Lin stood up and removed her uniform off her body, leaving her in a tank top and shorts. She stood in front of Tenzin and kissed him. Once they pulled away for air, she said, "Tenzin, honey, please tell me what's wrong?"

He sighed, "Pema confessed her love."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She confessed her love to me."

Lin's eyes widen, "She what?!"

"She thought that if she confessed her love to me, then I would leave you for her, and that we don't spend time with each other."

Lin was silent thinking and then she looked at Tenzin straight in the eye, "Well, will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Will you leave me Tenzin?!" Lin's eyes had both sadness and anger.

"What! No! Lin, why would you think that?!"

"Tenzin, Pema is so much younger than us, me, and she much more prettier than I am and...-"

"Lin, baby. I love you only you. Yeah, Pema is a lot younger than we are, but wouldn't be kinda disturbing for me to marry a 'woman' that just turned 18? Of course, Pema is pretty...-" Lin's face dropped at his statement, "But you, are beautiful. We have four beautiful children together and I most defiantly don't want to throw it all away. You are my forever girl."

Lin was speechless, so Tenzin pulled in closer to him. Lin finally pulled herself together and kissed him. He was begging for an entrance, so she let him in, pulling him closer to her body. Once, they were out of breath, they pulled away, both of their lips swollen from the kiss, making both lovers smile at each other. Lin kept her hands around his neck and rested her head on his chest, while his hands remained on her waist leaning on her desk.

"Let's go home. I bet the children are hoping for family time." Tenzin suggested, breaking the silence.

Lin nodded and put on her uniform again and told her assistant that she would be taking the rest of the day off and that Saikhan was in charge.

When the two arrived on the Island, Pema was dressed in a yellow dress, as if to impress Tenzin, "Hello Tenzin, have you decided to leave that woman?"

"I have a name you know!" Coming from behind Tenzin, Pema's eyes widened, while Lin just kept walking to see her children.

Tenzin chuckled and saw the children running up to their mother with big smiles, "Pema, I have decided."

Pema eyes lit hoping that Tenzin would side on her, "What is it?"

"I'm not going to throw away this perfect life. I mean sure I could have more air bending children, IF I was with you, but two earth bending kids like their mother is perfect. I already have a beautiful wife, four beautiful children, why would I throw it away?"

Pema's jaws dropped. Tenzin smiled looking at his wife and children playing and went to join them leaving Pema behind. Pema just watched the family play around thinking that the children were hers, Tenzin was hers, and Lin was out of the picture. She was brought back to reality when Tenzin and Lin stopped playing with their kids and sat down beside each other cuddling, every now and then kissing and smiling. A huge wave of jealousy hit her everytime they kissed and she knew she had to win Tenzin and soon.


End file.
